The invention relates to a moveable track connection between the ends of travel paths for wrap-around track guided vehicles, especially magnetic levitation railway vehicles.
Such track connections serve both for changing the travel path of a vehicle to the neighboring track route and as track connection between the two ends of one and the same travel path.
A track connection is described in DE 44 16 819 C2, wherein a bending girder is elastically bendable from each end of travel path in the direction of the end of the neighboring travel path, with it being possible to align the bendable ends of said track connection flush to each other in order to form the track connection. The girders border the elastically bendable end of the bending girder and can be elastically bent away from the neighboring travel path to the outside. To allow for a change of track on a neighboring travel path, it is necessary to bend both the two outer travel path ends outwardly and to bend the two travel path ends inwardly. A multitude of bending facilities is required to this effect which have to execute differently great movements at different spots.
From DE 196 31 324 C 1 a transition connection between travel paths for wraparound track-guided vehicles is known. Bending points with several homologous moveable travel path elements do exist which run in parallel to each other and which are mechanically hinged by several connecting elements or logically, functionally connected to each other. In this transition connection, too, at least four travel path ends are designed and operated as bending points.
Moreover DE 198 00 908 C 1 and DE 198 00 909 C 1 describe a change of track facilities for travel paths of a magnetic levitation railway. For the build-up of the change of track facility the ends of the involved travel paths are executed as bending girders. The support of the connection girders is effected in a deformation-free manner. To this effect, pivot bearings are provided between the normal travel path and the transition elements which can be arrested for bending.
According to these embodiments belonging to the state of the art in technology, the ends of two bending points each are connected to each other, with the connection of the two oppositely loaded bending points being problematic and with it being required to bridge a relatively large expansion gap. Special flap bridges are used for bridging this expansion gap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a moveable track connection that overcomes the aforementioned problems and especially avoids unsteadiness at transition spots.
According to the invention a set of S-shaped deformable bending points including change of curve is provided for changing track. The bending points are comprised of a bearing with a vertical pivot axis at half its length. The bearing is non-moveable in the longitudinal direction of the bending points. The special advantage of the subject of this invention is that it is not necessary to lock two ends of the bending points (moveable bearing) against each other as required according to the state of the art in this technology. Instead only one end of a bending points is locked against the fixed end (fixed bearing) of the travel path. By allocating the moveable bearings to the two ends of the bending points, the expansion gap is substantially reduced so that the flap bridges for bridging the expansion gap can be of a much simpler and smaller configuration or can even be dispensed with entirely. Moreover, unsteadiness in the bending curve at the transition due to temperature and vehicle impacts is largely avoided and/or substantially reduced as compared with hitherto existing solutions. By the use of only one set of bending points it is moreover achieved that one fixed bearing can be deleted as compared with hitherto existing configurations.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.